Glenn (Video Game)
Glenn is a comic-adapted character who appeared in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season One. The story explains his actions and whereabouts during the beginning of the outbreak prior to the Comic Series. Pre-Apocalypse Macon, Georgia Hardly anything is known about Glenn's life prior to the outbreak except that he was a pizza delivery boy with his own service car. Post-Apocalypse "Episode 1: A New Day" Glenn appeared in the first episode with several other survivors at Lee's family's pharmacy, Everett Pharmacy Drugstore. He volunteered to go on a supply run, but got pinned down by walkers at a local motel while trying to save a trapped survivor. He hid in an icebox until Lee and Carley came to rescue him, at which point he helped them kill the walkers and rescue the survivor, who committed suicide due to being bitten. At the end of the episode, he decided he needed to return to Atlanta to look for his friends (leading to the events that cause him to be with the group in both the comic series and the TV show). As he left in his pizza delivery car, he accidentally took Clementine's last working walkie-talkie. Her other walkie-talkie was thought to be broken during a struggle with a walker in the pharmacy, meaning that she now had no way to reach her parents until "Long Road Ahead", when an unknown man makes contact with Clementine, saying that he found her parents. For the rest of the events of Season 1, Glenn's whereabouts remain unknown, until his story is picked-up again in the comic series when he meets Rick Grimes. "Episode 5: No Time Left" If Lee has Clementine shoot him, and if he had shot Duck, he will tell her about the time in Episode 1 where he, Carley, and Glenn went to save the girl at the motor inn, and the choice Lee made. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Glenn has killed: *One zombie. Non-Canon Deaths If Lee fails to complete certain tasks, it is possible for Glenn to be killed. These deaths are considered non-canon, and result in a game over. Lee will then re-spawn and be allowed to try again. Below is a list of when Glenn can die.Deaths - Episode 1 "Episode 1: A New Day" LeeCarleyGlennDeath.png|Killed by walkers at the motel. Relationships Lee Everett Glenn and Lee are shown to share common attributes, including a kindhearted sense of humanity and outgoing bravery, displayed by both when they agree to help a woman trapped in the Travelier Motel surrounded by walkers. Both are shown to appreciate each other, as they aid one another in times of need; Glenn leaves the pharmacy to go on a supply run for Lee and the rest of the group and, when he gets surrounded by walkers, Lee and Carley head out to rescue him. Glenn also admires Lee's ability to kill walkers while infiltrating the Motor Inn, describing it as "Rad." While talking to Glenn after they return to the pharmacy, Glenn will question Lee's decision to give Irene the gun. Depending on Lee's choice, Glenn will either understand or disapprove of Lee's decision. Irene Glenn and Irene had no chance to develop an actual relationship, but it is hinted and inferred that Glenn had a crush on her, due to his somber tone in finding out she has a boyfriend (who is deceased). If Lee gave her the gun, Glenn will insist that they can't stay and watch her kill herself. If Lee refuses to give her the gun, she ends up taking the gun and killing herself anyway, and Glenn throws up at the scene. Carley These two weren't seen interacting much, but it can be inferred they had a stable relationship, due to Carley's eagerness to go rescue Glenn from the Motel after learning he was trapped. Lilly Glenn and Lilly have little interaction, but Glenn seems to somewhat dislike her. He defends Lee's group from Lilly's arguments to kick them out, and later happily goes along with Kenny, establishing himself as a de facto leader, undermining her desire to be in his position. However, Lilly seems to care for Glenn, as she sounded distraught about his risking himself outside the drugstore. Additionally, when Glenn discusses leaving for Atlanta with Lee, Lilly overhears their conversation and moves in to try to convince him not to. Before she can do this, Lee motions for her to stop, an order she unhappily follows. Appearances Video Game Season 1 Trivia *Glenn is one of the few characters from either the Comic and/or TV Series who made an appearance in The Walking Dead Video Game, the two others so far being Hershel Greene and Shawn Greene. *Glenn was seen driving a car with an "Ace Pizza" delivery sign on top of the car. This is most likely the car he used to deliver pizzas prior to the apocalypse. *Glenn's red t-shirt features a logo of an underground hip-hop collective called Hieroglyphics. *Glenn reveals in-game that he was born and raised in Macon, Georgia, though he has family and relatives in Atlanta. *Glenn is the only character to have appeared in every form of Walking Dead media, having appeared in the Comic Series, TV show, Video Game, Novels, and Social Game. *He is the only member of the group to willingly leave (unless you let Lilly in the RV after killing Carley/Doug in episode 3) *He is not mentioned in the character statistics at the end of "No Time Left" along with Charles, Molly and Mark, although he was a member of the group. **This could be because there was no decisions that could change a characters view on Lee unlike Clementine. **However, his interaction with Lee before leaving does affect conversation between Lee and Kenny on the topic of leaving the motel. References Rhee, Glenn Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Unknown Category:Video Game